Today's the Day When Dreaming Ends
by Iris-Reid92
Summary: Belladonna "Belle" Baggins thought that taking the Arkenstone would help in saving her love from himself. She couldn't have been more wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sooooooooo SORRY for the loooong wait school seemed to have literally taken over my life****. Thanksgiving is VERY close by so I'll be doing my very best to start getting my sea legs back.**

**Warning: This story was a 2 a.m plot dinosaur that hit me on the bus on my home. Please be kind to the clear mistakes that have been made.**

**This is my first hobbit story as well... Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Fem!Bilbo Baggins. (Belle Baggins)**

* * *

><p>Belladonna 'Belle' Baggins felt empty as she unsheathed her sword. She knew that this would be her last battle...and adventure.<p>

She remembered the chill that surrounded her body as Thorin held her over aloft the deep abyss that that is the Lonely Mountain. She remembered how the chill of fear changed to one of deep rejection and hurt as the people she considered a family and the man she loved cast her out for trying to save them.

Belle closed her eyes and let the memories of past laughs and even arguments wash over her. The smiles on her boys' faces as they pulled a prank, the gentle smile on Balin's face during the few nights they had a moment of peace to tell a tale of sing a song. Dwalin's grunts of approVal as he trained her. Gloin's reiteration so of his One and son. Oin's gentle head shake at his brother. The brothers Ri arguing over who would keep watch that night first (or last). Bombur's cooking and Bifurs frienfly grunts and nods. Bofur's kind smile and friendly banter throughout the journey. And the heated then gentle and loving looks Thorin would send her way.

She opened her eyes to find that marching had started. As she made her way through the field the memory of Thorin casting her out burned through like hot iron spike on a wound she remembered how he pulled her hair and cut of the engagement braid and bead he had placed there as his promise of marriage after his retaking of the mountain.

It was a bit depressing now that she thought about it. She was ready to fight for a family that had shunned her and for a love that considered her a traitor. The chuckle that escaped her was soft but broken.

'How ironic,' she thought as she marched with the elves and men, 'mother once told me that finding your hearts keeper (or soulmate) would be the best day of my life...she never warned me of the outcome if said keeper rejected you or denied you in anyway.'

Belle let out another empty chuckle as the coldness that is her heart gave a painful lurch at the memories of those she considered to be her family. She had been a love sick fool...A fool in general if she believed that steLing that damned rock was going to change the gold sicknews that was slowly taking over the minds of the Company.

A horn was blown and that marked the beginning of the war. Belle ran and swung her sword at any Orc that dared attack her. She had one last duty to fulfill becore she passed from this world to the next and that is to save the line of Durin. She fought her way through the hordes of orcs in search of her beloved and his sister-sons. She found a pale orc, whom she presummed was related to Azog, about to behead Kili. She launched herself on the tall beast and stabbed him. The orc pulled her and threw her on the rock covered ground. Belle found a heavy ax and stood. The orc so was again trying to finish of the youngest Durin did not see the hobbit lass charging with the ax in hand. Before Kili or Belle knew it Bolg son of Azog the defiler was beheaded.

A great roar was heard as the defiler himself saw his kin die and abandoned his fight with the King Under the Mountain in exchange for the mass that dared kill his son. Belle felt more than saw the Pale(est) Orc swing his clawed arm at her middle. At the last possible moment Belle swung the ax wounding the great beast causing him to falter. Before Belle swung in for the kill she told the foul beast that tells line of Durin was one that was not easily extinguished. With a for e she didn't know she had Belle swung at the ax dislodging herself from his claw and cutting off his other arm. The pale orc fell but she did not kill him. His death would not come from her hand Thorin promised to avenge his grandfather by killing the filth and so the fatal blow would come from Thorin.

Belle continued to fight, and though the clanging of sting and the ax against other weapons was instinctive by this point she knew that she when her time came that she would die a warrior's death.

Belle seemed almost elated when she felt something hit her head. Belle fell to the ground wit ha small peaceful smile on her face. And if any were to ask her what she was smiling at while she was most likely dying she would say that at last she would be free of the pain and desolation caused by her heart's keeper and his kin. Her last thought before her world darkened was her mother's voice singing to her back at Bag End.

* * *

><p>The dead were many mix of Orc, man and elf. But the numbers did not astound Thorin more than what Belle...his Belle had done to save him and hid kin. The gold sickness that had taken ahold of him seemed to be scared out of him when he saw Belle propel herself towards Azog's son in order to save Kili. He remembered how Belle looked every bit like a warrior princess covered in dirt, grime and blood. Thorin thought his heart nearly stopped when Azog ran Belle through with is claw. But like the warrior princess he knew his his Belle to be, he saw how she wounded and sliced through Azog's remaining arm. He saw Belle run and continue to fight as though she was on a mission, what could it be? He die not know. Thorin remembered how Azog was left alive by Belle for him to finish allowing him to avenge his grandfather. With the battle over Thorin sat upon a boulder drained of all energy as his last memories of Belle hazily ran through his mind.<p>

"Oh by Mahal what have I done," he said to no one in particular As he realized to the extent his obsession for the Arkenstone had led him.

He looked around and saw his Company around them all wearing the same look of guilt he felt.

Thorin's mind was moving almost too fast for him to think but the one constant thought was to find Belle.

He looked at his men (the company) and said, "We must find Belle."

No explanation was needed as the company sprung into action to find the smallest and by far the bravest member of their company.

Time seemed to slow as they searched for their hobbit. A frantic Gandalf had started barking orders to anyone insight to help in the search of the hobbit lass. Night was approaching but this did not deter the company from continuing their search. Just as Thorin began to lose hope in finding his One alive he heard rustling not too far away and no sooner had he started digging under the dead bodies there she was as Beautiful as the first time he saw her in her hobbit hole. But the relief of finding her was short lived as Thorin saw the wounds she had sustained.

"Oin! Come quick I've found her. Bring the medics with you!" Thorin yelled as he carried a barely alive and still bleeding Belle.

Thorin prayed that he was not too late.

As soon he reached the camp Belle was taken from his arms to the nearest medical tent.

A livid yet sad Gandalf and a placid Thranduil greeted Thorin as soon as Belle was taken away.

"You are a fool Thorin Oakenshield. That girl has done nothing but love you since the moment you walked through her door. Did you know that hobbits love only once?" Gandalf said as he paced.

Thorin shook his head no.

"Yes...they are called one's heart keeper. I believe she found her heart' keeper in you, but at your rejection you have broken her," Gandalf said gravely.

Thorin fell to his knees in despair as the force of his actions hit him full force.

"And greed destroys another of the Durin line," said Thranduil.

Thorin For all his stubbornness could not speak against him.

"My Lord Thranduil you are one of the best healers on camp...please help her," said Gandalf in despair.

Thorin's head snapped up to look at the two. He looked to Thranduil and said, "Please, I beg of you save her."

Thorin knew that for all his hatred of elves his love for Belle overrides all. He also realized that the healing power of the elves would work better at healing her and at aiding her recovery.

Thranduil nodded and got to work on saving the young hobbit.

His companions were arriving and soon the tent of his beloved was surrounded By the company.

Hours passed and soon daybreak came announcing the dawn of a time.

Most of the company was asleep, Thorin on the other hand had his unseeing gaze fixed on the flaps of the medical tent. The hazy memories of this last meeting with Belle were flashing through his minds eye. He had nearly killed her. He had rejected her love after promising that she would be his most beloved wife. A lone tear fell at what could happen to her if he did not mend what he had so barbarically broken.

He was snapped from his haze by Thranduil who was wiping his hands on a cloth. Thorin inspected the nor,ally composed elven king to find sadness marring his features. Thorin began to think that his love had not survived. His train of thought was stopped by Thranduil.

"Before you think the worat King under the mountain I will tell you that she is alive...barely. Her wounds were nearly fatal and almost cost her her life. But as she demonstarted in the battle...she is a fighter. At the moment she sleeps and I know not when she will wake. I have done all I can do, all we can do now is wait."

Thorin nodded and asked,"May I wait with her?"

Thranduil pondered the question and nodded but left instructions that should she awaken to notify him immediately. And that he (Thorin) is the only one to stay with her.

Thorin agreed and a gave his already awake company orders to start the cleanup of the city.

All of them nodded and soon left.

Thorin walked I to the tent and up to Belle. She looked as white as porcelain, her golden hair had been washed and now lay in ringlets on her pillow. Thorin pulled a stool near to the edge of the bed darin not to caress her cheek in fear that a touch from him deter her in any way.

"It ain ya fault laddie," said Balin as he walked into the tent.

Thorin shook his head at his oldest friend and said, "If not then whose–"

"The fault is as much ours at it is yurs lad," Balin interrupted, "we did na stop ya."

Thorin did not answer just sat and fixed his gaze on Belle.

For the hours that followed Thorin stayed awaiting the moment his hobbit would wakeup. Thranduil came and went checking on his patient and quietly looking over a sleep deprived Thorin who by this point was fighting to stay awake. As Thranduil was stepping out of the tent he was met with Balin and decided to have a few words with the elder dwarf about his King's current state of health. Balin nodded at the Elven King and decided to have a chat with his King.

Balin walked in to find that he did not need to tell Thorin to catch up on his sleep for what he found was the King hunch over the bed asleep close to one of Belle's hands.

* * *

><p>The first thing that registered with Belle were the different sounds of men working and the sounds their feet made on the gravely stone ground. As the grogginess of the medicine and sleepiness left her she then looked despondently at the white ceiling tent realizing that death as she wished it did not come. Belle drew a deep sigh and shifted groaning as the pain of her wounds registered with her. Despite the pain (and between 1-10 ten being most painful it was a good 9) Belle continued to the fight that was getting out of the bed.<p>

Belle felt someone's hand grab hers and gently push her back on the bed. She was about to protest very loudly when she heard the voice of the man she loved say, "Please lay back Belle."

Belle gave Thorin a confused look laced with the hurt and asked, "Why?"

If Thoring was surprised at the question he didn't show it. Instead he calmly said, "You received nearly fatal wounds in battle. You need your rest for them to heal."

Belle didn't really feel like arguing or doing much of anything really as she lay back down with the aid of Thorin. Thorin now that she could really see him looked a lot worse for wear...like he had spent all this time waiting for her.

Belle was even more confused now. Why was Thorin doing_ anything _for her after what he had done? All thoughts seemed to leave as Thorin said, "I am going to fetch Thranduil who has been your main healer. Do you need anything? Food, drink, more blankets–"

"Thorin," Belle said sternly stopping his question.

Thorin looked at Belle expectantly but his hope fell as he noticed the hard look in her gaze.

"Yes?" He replied softly.

Belle's response was as hard as her gaze, "If you need to fetch Lord Thranduil then do so. And no I do not need anything from you, thank you."

Thorin was taken aback. His actions had led his hobbit to become a hard woman, what did this mean for him? For his company? He lowered his gaze and nodded.

As Belle waited for the healer Thorin fought to keep standing under the weight of what he guessed was his heavy heart.

"King Thranduil, Belle is awake," Thorin said numbly.

Thranduil nodded and went to attend to his smallest patient.

"Glad to see you awake Miss Belle," said Thranduil as he entered the tent.

Thorin stayed by the entrance flap but did not actually enter the tent. Her cold gaze was enough for him to know where he was not welcome.

Belle noticed this but said nothing deciding instead to listen to what the Elven King had to say.

"The wounds you obtained were severe and nearly fatal. The wound on your stomach needs time to not just mend superficially but you also need to give the muscle time to mend as well. And your head wound needs time to mend as well. The rest are superficial bruises but no less susceptible to infection. I am going to be administering both ointments and draughts accordingly to aid in your healing," Thranduil said while changing the dressing on her wounds.

Belle nodded to what he said and asked, "When will I be well enough to travel?"

This surprised Thorin, though it really shouldn't. Did she really hate them that much?

Thranduil sensing what was running through the Dwarf King's mind took pity on him and answered, "We shall have to see how you feel physically after your wounds have healed. For now you need to stay abed and rest. I will have to consult with Thorin and their medic to see if accommodations can be made to suit your comfort while you heal."

Belle paled but conceded to the what Thranduil said.

When Thranduil exited the tent he noticed that Thorin was still rooted to his spot after he heard Belle.

Thranduil knew that the dwarves in the company had a lot of apologizing and groveling to do before Belle even considered forgiving them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Comments? Sorry for the mistakes which I KNOW there are. As I had said on A/N 1 this was 2 am plot monster bugging me to let it out. If you guys want something more to this let me know. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I started writing this fic before I saw "Battle of the Five Armies." Since then I have seen the film and decided to rewrite it to get it close to the film. The changes may or may not be big and this could be due to the loss of inspiration I got for this story. So, the story is going to certainly be different and since is SNOWING in Southern Cali I think the cold is inspiring me to write something both hot and cold XDDD. This I see as a chance to squeeze some fics out of me. The re-written story will still have the same name the middle and end of the story will be different.**


End file.
